


The Confusion of Mary Loomis

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Mary Loomis at the end of Psycho II. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confusion of Mary Loomis

To Norman,  
To Mother,  
To Me?  
Well, whoever this is for…  
Where am I?  
And how did I get here?  
Wherever here may be,  
I guess…  
Is this all real?  
Did I try to save Norman?  
Did he really shoot me?  
Was it Norman that shot me?  
Or someone else?  
I don’t even really remember what happened.  
Did I try to make Norman go crazy?  
Did my mother do that?  
And what does Mrs. Spool have to do with it?  
Did I hear her name get thrown around here?  
Am I just imagining it?  
I don’t know what’s going on anymore.  
From Mary C.  
From Mary L?


End file.
